Strange Old Man
by K8 the great
Summary: A funny story about Dumbledore finding the greasers and bringing them to Hogwarts. Must Read! Collab with greasergirl2012


**Ponyboy P.O.V.**

I lay here waiting for death to overtake me. There's blood everywhere; on the ground next to me, on the alley walls… on my stomach where I was stabbed by five Socs.

All of a sudden a strange old man pops up out of nowhere! Literally! Why is he strange? He has a white beard that's as long as his hair, which is down to his waist, and he's wearing a dress/robe thing in eighty four degree weather. Yeah, not something I see everyday…

"Don't worry, Ponyboy, I will save you," the old man says.

But I'm panicking and say, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Dumbledore and I'm going to take you to Hogwarts."

"What's Hog—" but before I finish my sentence, he randomly grabs my arm and I feel the wind being sucked out of me along with some more blood and I'm lifted off the ground into space.

I land flat on my face. When I look up, the Dumbledore guy is grinning down at me and says, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Ponyboy."

**Soda P.O.V.**

I'm sitting on the toilet reading one of my "special" magazines, if you know what I mean when I hear a loud pop. I look up and let out a yelp. Some old guy is standing there, right in the middle of the bathroom!

"What the? Who are you? Get out of here!" I shout covering myself with the magazine.

"Hello Sodapop. What are you reading?" he asks as if it's totally normal to pop up in people's bathrooms while they're taking care of business.

"None of your business, that's what!" I shout. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"It's about your younger brother. I'll wait to discuss it with you and the others downstairs."

"Yeah, you do that," I reply, desperate for him to leave.

He exits the room but leaves the door open.

"Close the door man!" I shout after him.

He calls back to me, "I'm already downstairs and I'm two hundred years old!"

I groan with frustration. Just then Steve walks past, giving me a questioning look because of the magazine and loud groan I let out. My face gets extremely red as he stared at me with wide eyes and closes the door.

**Darry P.O.V.**

I'm sitting downstairs with Steve who practically flew down the stairs and he has a freaked out look on his face.

I mute the tv and ask, "You okay, Steve?"

"I'm not sure what I just saw," he answers with a lost look in his eyes.

Just then some old man comes down the stairs yelling, "I'm already downstairs and I'm two hundred years old!"

The bearded man walks into our living room and sits down on the couch next to Steve. He looks around the room.

"Umm… hello," I say to the man.

"This is a lovely home you have here," he says.

Umm… what? This is not a "lovely place". There's dirty laundry everywhere, paper plates with chocolate cake crumbs on them, and I'm pretty sure there's a rat in the wall.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?" I probably should lock the door, I think.

"I apparated," he answers simply.

"What?" I ask. Then Soda comes down the stairs buckling his pants, glaring at the old man.

"Soda, who the hell is this?"

"I don't know!" he shouts. "He popped into the bathroom and said his name is Dumbledore."

"Wait, he came into the bathroom while you were in there?" Steve asks.

I turn to the old man who is calmly watching us and shout, "What the hell kind of pedophile are you?!"

"No," Soda says, "He didn't COME in, he popped in, like out of thin air!"

"My apologies, I meant to apparate into the living room," Dumbledore says.

"Okay, what the hell is apparating?" Steve asks.

"Yeah, and what are you doing here anyways?" I ask.

"It's about your brother, Ponygirl," he says.

"You mean PonyBOY?" Soda corrects.

"Whatever. Anyways, he was stabbed several times and—"

"Wait, WHAT?" I shout, my parental instincts kicking in.

"You couldn't mention this in the bathroom?!" Soda shouts.

"You seemed quite flustered so I gave you some privacy," Dumbledore says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"At my house."

"Where?" Steve asks suspiciously.

"In England."

"What?!"

"It's more of a castle, really."

"So let me get this straight. Ponyboy got stabbed so you took him to your castle in ENGLAND," I summarize. "How did you even find him?"

"I've been watching you through my crystal ball," Dumbledore answers.

"What are you, a magician?" Steve scoffs.

"No, I'm a wizard. Get your facts straight," he says. "We must go get the other boy, Keith, and get to Hogwarts."

He grabs us each and suddenly we're lifted off the ground and it feels as if my gut is being ripped out. When we land (more like fall), we're in Two-Bit's living room. He's gaping at us as the sounds of Mickey Mouse play from his tv.

Then Steve screams, "Oh my god! My finger is gone!"

I look in horror at where his middle finger used to be which is now a bloody stump showing bone.

"Oh Merlin, we left something behind," Dumbledore groans.

"What do you mean 'left something behind'?" Steve asks furiously.

"Your finger was splinched in the apparition," Dumbledore explains. "It's floating right where it was in the Curtis' home. It happens all the time, don't worry."

"Don't worry? My finger is missing and you're saying DON'T WORRY?" Steve shouts.

"We're going back to get it. Fixing it is a simple healing charm."

"I would flip you off but I can't because my middle finger isn't here!"

Dumbledore grabs Steve's arm and disappears with a pop. Soda and I turn to Two-Bit who's still staring at us from the couch, his jaw dropped.


End file.
